A Dark Look at Pokemon
I'll be the first to tell you that I find most Pokémon creepypastas and theories to be too widespread and abundant, but the revelation I had a few weeks back has been eating at me and I need to say something about it... Recall if you will the original Pokémon film, the first feature length film featuring the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo. At the beginning of the movie (though cut in the original American release) we are greeted with the origin story of the powerful Psychic-type Pokémon and how it was created as a living war weapon for Giovanni Sakaki, the leader of Team Rocket as well as the Veridian City Gym leader. Mewtwo was a clone of the 'extinct' Pokémon Mew that was genetically modified so that it could survive the cloning process. I'm sure most of you who are familiar with Pokémon know the rest of the film, but regardless it's this first part I want to focus on. Why? Because there is something frightening about Mewtwo. This is merely fan speculation and theory, mind you, however, if you put what I present to you into context of Pokémon, it's hard to deny it. Let's say, for a moment, that Dr. Fuji, the scientist who cloned Mewtwo, had found the DNA of something else, something that was meant to stay dead? The ancient temple where he found the "Mew" sample was located on (speculation) Birth Island, said to be where all Pokémon originated from. The temple where the sample was found was said to be 10,000 years old, and it's purposes were unknown. Before I continue, I want to discuss where this theory is going... This is one part theory, one part alternate reality, one part crossover. Bear this in mind I don't know if any of this is true, but if it is, it will give fans of the Pokéverse something to think on... Now, Mew is supposed to be the most powerful Pokémon on Earth, supposedly having all the powers and DNA of all existing Pokémon, allowing it to transform and use their abilities at will in addition to its own psychic powers. However, Mew are depicted as childlike creatures of innocence, which do not engage in battle or confrontation, so having such destructive powers seems unnecessary, don't you think? So what would happen, hypothetically, if a Mew became enraged, filled with pure anger and hate? Let's address the first part of this: Why would such a docile and loving creature possess such dangerous and devastating power? This takes us to a theory that Pokémon were originally aliens from space that were brought by a meteor or something. Keep this in mind for the rest of this, please! Now, it isn't too far-fetched to think that, if they are in fact aliens, what if they are also inter-dimensional? What if, in an alternate reality, a certain alien being was abandoned on a young world, a creature possessing tremendous power that could enslave all life and dominate the will of any who are of a dark mindset. What if Pokémon were created by this entity to conquer the world it is trapped on? What if, however, that this power, whom in other dimensions or realities is the greatest evil of all time, loses the knowledge of it's own power and abilities, rendering it innocent from the corruption it was born of. What if Giygas was the Pokémon Mew, only pure of all it's evil? Giygas? How does an Earthbound/Mother villain play into this? This is Pokémon, you asshole! I know I know, but stay with me. What if when Giygas was an infant, in this Pokéverse reality, he created Pokémon from his own DNA to originally conquer the world, but had at some point lost knowledge of his origins and purpose. Giygas would be innocent and has no knowledge of the dark and evil powers at his command, rendering him basically the most powerful plushy. He would create other versions of himself, but none of them would possess the power he once had. But what if somewhere deep within the genetic code of Giygas, there remained the memory, the limitless and terrible psychic power which fueled him in his conquests on other realities. What would happen if that section of genetic makeup was enhanced, tampered with? Let us return to Mewtwo. Mewtwo was created as the ultimate weapon, a means to dominate Pokémon as well as be unequal to any Pokémon alive. Giovanni wanted the power of Mew, but with a programmable nature like that of a machine, and so funded Dr. Fuji's team to find, clone and enhance Mew into the ultimate force he could control. What if, Dr. Fuji, while examining and extracting DNA, discovers a genetic anomaly in the code sequence, one that does not match in any database? What if he begins to probe into this strange sequence, and discovers somehow an accident that when exposed to telekinetic waves the anomaly spreads through more of the DNA strands, replicating and growing? Through this, Dr. Fuji discovers that as this anomaly enhances, the DNA becomes more viable and better suited for cloning and genetic replication. We all know what happens next... Mewtwo's birth begins in chaos and destruction, fueled by hatred for being created as a weapon, as a plaything by creatures who see themselves as gods. He despises humans, despises how cheap they regard life and how his creation is nothing more than fame and profit to them. Rage builds deep within him, and power begins to build rapidly until he unleashes it in a way that none of the scientists have time to grasp the full scale of the horror they've unleashed. The laboratory is destroyed, all of the scientists along with their data are annihilated, and Mewtwo is taken in by Giovannni to be 'trained'. We know this part. So where does this idea that Giygas is actually Mewtwo? Well, let's take a look at the original Sprites for both beings. Take a close look at these sprites. Notice something? An eerie similarity? Giygas (shown on the left) is encased in a pod to allow his power and body grow. Mewtwo (shown on the right) was inside of a similiar pod while being cloned. Although there are key differences between both designs, what intrigued me was the similarities. Both possess immense Psychic power that is unrivaled by anything (for the most part), have a hatred against humans for a wrong done against them, and most of all, both are sympathetic in that they have tragic backgrounds. Obviously they look a lot alike, though Giygas is much skinnier and less detailed, but I wonder sometimes if Pokémon hadn't been created and the Mother series had grown more popular stateside, if Giygas would turn out to look just like Mewtwo. This theory is a tad crackpot, and yes there are a lot of points of detail I probably missed, but bear in mind this is something that I feel can be discussed and examined more and more, giving life to whole vistas of theories regarding Pokémon, Earthbound, and so much more. I didn't write this in the hopes of being praised for my writing, because this was done very spur of the moment, but if on the off chance you enjoyed (or even hated) this theory of mine, please let me know in the comments. Help me make this better :) Category:Pokemon Category:Theory Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Earthbound Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Crossover Category:SOG-Read Category:Awesome